The Backyardigans
|Row 2 title = Aired |Row 2 info = 11 October 2004 |}} The Backyardigans was a Canadian-American musical series for young kids that are ages two to seven. The episodes of the show aired on Nick Jr. It stopped in October 2010; after the 2010 FIFA World Cup, with the final episode of "Pablor and the Acorns", and after four seasons; because there wasn't enough money for a fifth season. Songs Usually the majority of the songs sung (most have with a length of 1:30 minutes to 2:00 minutes) by the cast of the Backyardigans have met all the Eurovision Song Contest rules. Only double length episodes have included more songs than the usual 4 in each episode. Image Gallery Pablo-appearances.jpg Uniqua 5.jpg|Uniqua Austin.jpg Tyrone-runner.jpg Flighty-Fairy-Tasha-the-backyardigans-10037218-527-568.jpg Tasha.jpg Cast from The Secret of Snow!.jpg Pablo.jpg 125161.jpg 125142.jpg Images.jpg Tyrone-Pablo-Tasha Guide.jpg 320088.jpg|The Backyardigans Episode Special Delivery 8 Episode Season 2 306661.jpg Systems_Activated.jpg|We Are Bad-Bots 322281.jpg|Do You Wanna Make Pies? Backyardigans final 2rrtdlj.jpg|Los Galactios 101958293.jpg 103182684.jpg Its Going To Be Boring A Lot On Wipeout Canada!.jpg|Uniqua as Flower Girl in Flower Power and Wipeout PHO5EXTRBWU4TP_1_m.jpg|Reporter Uniqua $RLUODOS.jpg|Grabbing Goblin Reporter_Uniqua.png|Reporter Uniqua Podesedarmal.png|Mermaid Tasha Mermaid_Uniqua.png|Mermaid Uniqua Mermaid_Tasha.png|Mermaid Tasha 458px-Austin_and_Uniqua_News_Flash.png|Auniqua 462px-Umsalmão!.png|Mermaid Uniqua 455px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m55s52.png|Mermaid Tasha 455px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m40s142.png|Mermaid Uniqua 444px-News_Flash_Upat.png|News Flash cast 402px-Empres_Tasha.png|Empress Tasha No Longer Abigail's Nielsen.jpg 1102-the-backyardigans-2004-image.jpg|On Wipeout 771-3-17.jpg TheTwoMusketeers.png 375287.jpg 608px-409028_229055040518911_211189762305439_490301_1133418912_n.jpg|Bug Girl Maskeduniqua.png The_Elves_at_the_Workshop.jpg Reinederrrr.jpg I'm_An_Elf!.png Fat_Tyrone.png Goblin.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m55s52.png Rainha_Tasha.png PearlUniqua.png Olhar_sério.png ConcertadorAustin.png|Tyrone Were That Why Cantseeems.jpg Rhama.png|Miss Rhamaswami The_braid.png|The Braid for Uniqua backyardigans yuniqua.jpg|Uniqua 475px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-03h30m40s136.png 475px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-01h09m16s102.png Mesa of pongping.jpg 479px-SkatistaTyrone.jpg Trolly driver tasha.png Wormanatack11.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-21-18h52m19s24.png Whathe Tasha.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-21-18h34m39s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-23h52m11s215.png Tasha's_reading.png SuperFlor!.jpg PirataTyrone.png Magic_mirror.png Cientista_Uniqua.png 475px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-03h21m48s210.png 475px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-01h22m49s21.png 475px-Pirata_Pablo.png 475px-MuitoObrigadoPelasFlores!.png 475px-Meudeus.png|Meudeus 475px-A_ponte_se_foi.png|A ponto se foi 471px-Registros.png 471px-Pablor.png 471px-NoiteFeliz.png 471px-Magia.png 471px-É_meu!.png 471px-Cong.png 471px-Alegria.png Quienhizo27.jpg|Butler Tyrone Quienhizo3.jpg|Tyrablo Quienhizo12.jpg|Ausha Favicon.ico|E Meu Quienhizo14.jpg Quienhizo30.jpg Quienhizo10.jpg Mwanadada ndani ya pink.png Quienhizo24.jpg Quienhizo6.jpg Quienhizo11.jpg Quienhizo16.jpg Quienhizo18.jpg Quienhizo29.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+08.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+AUSTIN+7.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+AUSTIN+6.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+AUSTIN+5.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+AUSTIN+4.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+02.png LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+03.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+04.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+06.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+07.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+09.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+10.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+11.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+12.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+14.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+15.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+16.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+17.jpg Boring Again 023.JPG Boring Again 026.JPG Boring Again 025.JPG LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+18.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+19.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+20.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+22.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+23.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+24.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+25.jpg Arnprior_John_Street.JPG|Uniqua loves Gabriella|link=Gabriella Montez The_yeti_stomp.png Quienhizo13.jpg|Uniqua and Pablo|link=Uniblo Raiparrrraiprrrr Vikings Gloom-Bloom.jpg|Austin in Flower Power|link=Gloom Meister img_1371.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen|link=Canada The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+68.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+66.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+61.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+60.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+55.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+43.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+41.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+40.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+17.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+15.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+14.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+09.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+06.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+05.jpg Backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle-uniqua.png|Ice Age Lady In Pink ASBB.jpg Backyardigans+drumming 6.png Backyardigans-high+tea-1.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range-pablo.png Backyardigans-high+tea-3.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-pablo.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-pablo2.png Backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle-pablo.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-tyrone.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-tyrone2.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range-tyrone.png Backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle-tyrone.png Backyardigans-tyrone-14.png Backyardigans-castaways-tyrone.png Backyardigans-austin-19.png Backyardigans-castaways-austin.png Backyardigans-high+tea-7.png Backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle-austin.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-austin.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-austin2.png Backyardigans-high+tea-8.png Backyardigans-high+tea-9.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-austin+uniqua.png Backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power-uniqua-austin.png Backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power-uniqua-austin2.png Backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power-uniqua-austin3.png Backyardigans-castaways-uniqua.png Backyardigans-high+tea-5.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world-uniqua.png backyardigans-pablo+and+austin+with+the+dragons.png|link=Austblo backyardigans-riding+the+range.png|link=There's An Echo In This Canyon backyardigans-riding+the+range-all.png|link=Buffalo Girls and Boys backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power.png backyardigans-race+around+the+world-austin+tasha.png|link=Ausha backyardigans-race+around+the+world.png backyardigans_3.png|link=Tyriqublo backyardigans_2.png|All 5 Backyardigans backyardigans-high+tea-6.png|All Backyardigans but Austin backyardigans-eureka-7.png backyardigans-castaways-whos+there.png Backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle.png Backyardigans-castaways.png Backyardigans-eureka-5.png Backyardigans-eureka-9.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-1.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-7.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-6.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-4.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-3.png Backyardigans-eureka-6.png Backyardigans-high+tea.png Backyardigans-eureka-4.png Backyardigans+cave 10.png Backyardigans-18.png Backyardigans-17.png Backyardigans-16.png Backyardigans+hokey+pokey 11.png Backyardigans+hokey+pokey 12.png Backyardigans+skating 9.png Backyardigans-eureka-2.png Los+backyardigans+8.jpg Backyardigans+drumming 7.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range-tasha.png Backyardigans 4.png Backyardigans+drumming 8.png Backyardigans-castaways-whos+there.png Backyardigans-eureka-7.png Backyardigans-high+tea-6.png Backyardigans 2.png Backyardigans 3.png backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power-tyrone-pablo.png backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power-tyrone-pablo2.png backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-5.png backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-2.png Quienhizo2.jpg Quienhizo.jpg PH0pd943RWSj33_1_m.jpg|link=Agent Secret PH2Lmb65dRjR54_1_m.jpg|link=Henchman Tyrone PH3A5b8bYSm363_1_m.jpg PH3xF344OVDK6a_1_m.jpg PH4DPc9cRMZL87_1_m.jpg PH6mAf7ciFUV9c_1_m.jpg PH6QLfb9i7ls96_1_m.jpg PHA67JFD8fkXDH_1_m.jpg PHG8JGHHDeKlKJ_1_m.jpg PHihBijjSS15ll_1_m.jpg PHnKOnpw3OxOrp_1_m.jpg PHOC7OQXyJD0SU_1_m.jpg PHq9wzutFJVbuq_1_m.jpg PHqa8qszAY36tt_1_m.jpg PHrEIrssGGHRvx_1_m.jpg PHtaIAvBaGaVxt_1_m.jpg PHtCvtxzlVOhxw_1_m.jpg PHv9DEzyAcfByD_1_m.jpg PHwEDDyEjS5NAA_1_m.jpg 517px-Medodevocê86.png 517px-Medodevocê66.png 517px-Medodevocê64.png 517px-Medodevocê62.png 517px-Medodevocê16.png 517px-Medodevocê14.png 517px-Medodevocê6.png 517px-Medodevocê5.png 517px-Medodevocê3.png 517px-Medodevocê4.png 517px-Medodevocê1.png 517px-Medodevocê65.png actionelves20.jpg breakout15.jpg catchtrain16.jpg dipperdinner12.jpg wormanatack15.jpg theflipper16.jpg theboogeyman16.jpg teamawesome8.jpg taleofnotsonice.jpg splashinis.jpg robotrepairman.jpg pablorybellotas19.jpg magicskate16.jpg losgalacticos16.jpg fortheloveofsock15.jpg followthefeather15.jpg flowerpower17.jpg elephantrun15.jpg dragonexpress15.jpg dipperdinner34.jpg dipperdinner25.jpg dipperdinner24.jpg dipperdinner30.jpg dipperdinner27.jpg 2071221.jpg|The Amazing Splashinis 2071171.jpg|Pablor and the Acorn Scouts 2047961.jpg|Los Galactios (band)|link=Los Galactios (band) 2071191.jpg|Blaarg 2071161.jpg|Skater Tyrone 1359101.jpg|Tower Guard Tyrone and Tower Guard Pablo 2047951.jpg 1507761.jpg 1359091.jpg 1320361.jpg 1320371.jpg 1320381.jpg Mommy Martian.jpg|Boinga and Mommy Martian Boinga and Mommy Martian Polka palace party.png|Polka Palace Party I'm like a robot.jpg|link=Like a Robot 425299 229053753852373 211189762305439 490299 1438011998 n.jpg 424333 228169363940812 211189762305439 488728 1112263342 n.jpg 423462 228162417274840 211189762305439 488699 219707244 n.jpg 403584 228886210535794 211189762305439 490104 308261348 n.jpg 402640 228961843861564 211189762305439 490233 629017386 n.jpg Garbage Uniqua.jpg Cook Pablo.jpg Dipperdinner33.jpg Garconete Uniqua.jpg Dipperdinner31.jpg Policial Tasha.jpg Dipperdinner29.jpg Dipperdinner28.jpg Dipperdinner26.jpg Dipperdinner23.jpg Dipperdinner22.jpg Dipperdinner21.jpg Dipperdinner20.jpg Dipperdinner19.jpg Dipperdinner18.jpg Dipperdinner17.jpg Dipperdinner16.jpg Arrest this Blaarg.jpg Dipperdinner15.jpg Dipperdinner14.jpg Dipperdinner13.jpg O Grande Café Espacial.jpg Uniqua & Tasha Boat Backkom Falling Dipperdinner11.jpg Dipperdinner10.jpg Dipperdinner9.jpg Dipperdinner8.jpg Dipperdinner7.jpg Dipperdinner6.jpg Dipperdinner5.jpg Dipperdinner4.jpg Dipperdinner3.jpg Dipperdinner2.jpg Dipperdinner1.jpg Dipdine.jpg Oh We Love LIBRARY!!!!!!.jpg|Oh We Love LIBRARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yah Palaceinterior.jpg Dungeoninterior.jpg 4 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 3 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 2 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 1 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 0 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg barninterior.jpg BY0407-022.0175.png We Can't Fit Into the Bus.jpg img-628353300.jpg 260201659_640.jpg|Googors talking sunkenshipexterior.jpg sunkenshipinterior.jpg trainstationinterior.jpg 50497222z49uv6-copia.jpg 5049720iyldo0-copia.jpg zillw0.png 433823675_640.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-24-13h21m07s28.png vlcsnap-2011-11-24-13h21m26s206.png vlcsnap-2011-11-24-13h22m04s74.png vlcsnap-2011-11-24-13h22m31s93.png Ancient-egypt-pyramids-wallpaper3.jpg|Ancient Egypt Backyardigans-castaways-uniqua.png|Maddie's Ghost Fear 2 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg Backyardigans-castaways.png 4 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 3 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 1 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg 0 the backyardigans-(the two musketeers)-2010-01-20-0.jpg Backyardigans-tyrone.jpg Backyardigans-pablo.jpg Backyardigans-austin.jpg Backyardigans-tasha.jpg Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-7.png|05:31 Stoooooooooop|link=Robin Hood The Clean|linktext=05:32 Whoaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Backyardigans-eureka-6.png Backyardigans-eureka-4.png Backyardigans-castaways.png|Falling Sheet Backyardigans-castaways-whos+there.png|Backyardigans Norai 2 |link=Scream|linktext=Talson Screaming Season One Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are present for all episodes. Tasha is absent for eight episodes. Austin is absent for nine episodes. Pirate Treasure Original airdate: 2004-10-12 In the Series Premiere, Uniqua and Austin are brave pirates, who seek a hidden treasure after finding half of a treasure map without knowing that Pablo and Tyrone have the other half, and are also looking for the same treasure. *Written By: McPaul Smith *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"A Pirate Says Arrr!" **"A Scurvy Pirate" (tune: "Drunken Sailor") **"Treasure" **"Falling Off a Log" *Catchphrase: "Arrr!" (also: "Half a map is better than nothing.") *Genre: Reggae and Ska *Snack: Unknown at Uniqua's House *Absent:Tasha *DVD: It's Great to Be a Ghost, We Arrrr Pirates! The Heart Of The Jungle Original airdate: 2004-10-13 Professor Uniqua explores the jungle to return Sherman, the Worman, to his home, while three Tarzans Tyrone (the animal guy), Pablo (the very strong) and Austin (who does not say too much) try to warn her about the perils of the jungle, especially quicksand, which she is mostly unaware of. *Written By: Janice Burgess *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"I'm Tarzan" **"Where in the World Do the Wormans Live?" **"Into the Thick of It" **"It's Drizzling, It's Pouring" (tune: "I'm Called Little Buttercup") *Catchphrase: Tarzan yell (Austin: "Quicksand bad!", also "Ugh!") (Tyrone: "Professor Uniqua, wait!") (Pablo: "Not that way!) (Uniqua: "That's not very scientific!") *Genre: Gilbert and Sullivan *Snack: Pretzels at Uniqua's house *Absent:Tasha *DVD: Polka Palace Party The Yeti Original airdate: 2004-10-11 Uniqua and Tyrone track Yeti Pablo through the Frozen North, accompanied by Frozen North expert Tasha, who insists that there's no such thing as a yeti. But Uniqua is an expert at recognizing things in the Frozen North (especiallyj parts of the yeti) causing a conflict between her and Tasha. *Written By: McPaul Smith *Music By: Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"Yeti Stomp" **"Keep On Snow Going" **"Row Your Boat" (tune: "Row, Row, Row Your Boat") **"There's No Such Thing As a Yeti" *Catchphrase: "Yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti!" (Tasha: "I'm a frozen north expert!" also "There's no such thing as a yeti!") *Genre: Funk *Snack: Hot chocolate at Uniqua's house * NOTE: First appearance of Tasha. *Absent:Austin *DVD: The Snow Fort The Snow Fort Original airdate: 2004-10-19 While Mounties Pablo and Tyrone defend the snow fort that guards the world's largest snowball, Ski Patrol members Uniqua and Tasha mistake them for people who need help. *Written By: Radha Blank *Music By: Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"I'm a Mountie" (tune: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain) **"Ski Patrol to the Rescue" **"Snowball Duty" **"Who Could It Be?" *Catchphrases: "Mounties on duty!" and "Ski Patrol to the rescue!" (Uniqua: "The ski patrol never gives") *Genre: Western Swing Country *Snack: Unknown at Tyrone's house *Absent:Austin *DVD: The Snow Fort Secret Mission Original airdate: 2004-10-14 Secret agents Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone have a mission: sneak into a museum to return a mysterious item to its rightful owner with the assistance of a Spy Gadget, a Spy Power Rope and some Spy Maple Syrup. *Written By: McPaul Smith *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"Secret Agent" **"Sneaking and Hiding" **"The Treasures of Ancient Egypt" **"Laser Beam Limbo" (tune: "Limbo") *Catchphrase: "We gotta stay cool" "Secret agents should never get caught " Doo doo doo!"' (as well as other spy music sounds; "Shhh!")' *Genre: Tango *Snack: Brownies at Uniqua's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Biscuits. *Absent: Tasha and Austin *DVD: The Snow Fort It's Great To Be A Ghost! Original airdate: 2004-10-25 In a haunted house, ghosts Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone try to scare unsuspecting stranger Tasha. *Written By: Jonny Belt *Music By: Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"It's Great to Be a Ghost" **"What's So Scary About That?" **"Hide and Go Boo" **"When I'm Booin'" (tune: "When You're Smiling") *Catchphrase: Tyrone: "Boo!", Tasha: "Eek!", Tyrone: "Hee hee hee" *Genre: 1920s jazz *Snack: Apples at Pablo's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Peaches. *Absent:Austin *Note: Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone are transparent and ghostly blue. *DVD: It's Great to Be a Ghost! Riding The Range Original airdate: 2004-10-15 Cowboy Tyrone is on his way to Texas for a hoedown, and he comes across a trio of a cowfolk Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha who are looking for Uniqua's jumprope, reportedly stolen by a bandit. Each character has a horse in the episode, Harvey (ridden by Tyrone), Pal (ridden by Uniqua), Princess (ridden by Tasha), and Old Paint (ridden badly by Pablo). It turns out that Tyrone was 'actually' the bandit and the one leaving the tracks on the trail! wasaw ridden by austin *Written By: McPaul Smith *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"Riding the Range" **"There's an Echo In This Canyon" **"Texas, Here I Come" **"Buffalo Girls and Boys" (tune: "Buffalo Girls") *Catchphrase: "Yahoo!" (Tyrone: "If there's one thing horses love, it's apples.") (Uniqua: "Tarnation") *Genre: Trip hop, hip hop, rap 1930 Jazzy *Snack: Cookies at Pablo's house (Biscuits) *Absent: Austin *DVD: Surf's Up The Key To The Nile Original airdate: 2004-10-18 Princess Cleotasha (played by Tasha), ruler of Ancient Egypt, and her royal servants Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin seek three presents for the Sphinx in order to learn the secret to restoring the Nile river's flow. However, there is just one thing: Princess Cleotasha doesn't know how to say please or thank you to her servants after they give her what she wants. *Written By: Janice Burgess *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"I Love Being a Princess" (tune: Love The Genie) **"Three Presents for the Sphinx" (tune: "Steam Heat") **"I Want My River Back" (tune: I Love Being To Bottle) **"Please and Thank You" (tune: "Shine On, Harvest Moon") *Catchphrase (or lack thereof): "Please" and "Thank You" (Princess Cleo Tasha: "Time to wait on me!" Servants: "Your wish is our command, O Princess!" Servants: "You know Princess Cleo Tasha, She never says please or thank you.") *Genre: Broadway *Snack: Cheese, crackers, lettuce and apple juice at Tasha's house *DVD: It's Great to Be a Ghost *(NOTE #1: This is the only episode to ever teach a lesson.) * (NOTE #2: This is the first episode where all five Backyardigans appear.) Knights Are Brave And Strong Original airdate: 2004-10-11 Queen Tasha is sends Uniqua the pink to take a message to King Austin, who shall make her a knight if she succeeds. Along the way, she meets the Moose of the Mist (Tyrone) and Pablo the guardian of the gate, who join her quest in hopes of becoming knights too. *Written By: Robert Scull *Music By: Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"Queens Are Never Wrong" **"A Message, a Message" (sung to the tune of "A-Tisket, A-Tasket") **"P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song)" **"The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight (Hey Uniqua)" *Catchphrase: Royal fanfare ("Dah-dah-dah-daaaaahhh!") *Genre: Big Band, Swing *Snack: Pretzels Topped With Lettuce and juice at Uniqua's house (Even though it's offered by Tasha) *DVD: The Snow Fort Viking Voyage Original airdate: 2004-11-01 Vikings Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone seek to discover uncharted lands, though a mermaid (played by Tasha) has other ideas. *Written By: Adam Peltzman *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"If You Wanna Be A Viking" **"Extra Extra Tough" (tune: "The Yellow Rose of Texas") **"Hold Tight" **"Rockabilly Lullaby (Hush Little Mermaid)" *Catchphrase: "Yaaaa!" *Genre: Twist, Rockabilly & Compas music *Snack: Graham crackers and Peanuts at Uniqua's house *Absent:Austin *DVD: Polka Palace Party Castaways Original airdate: 2005-09-19 Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are castaways on a deserted island, and as they struggle to find food and a place to live, they receive mysterious help. Could it be a mischievous intruder, or just a fellow castaway, maybe Austin, who's too shy to say hello to the others so the banking sector will and wanking castaway tasha? *Written By: Leslie Valdes *Music By: Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"Castaways" **"Shy Guy" **"Hut by the Sea" (tune: "By the Beautiful Sea") **"Who's There?" *Catchphrase: "Ahoy!" (Austin: I'm just too shy) *Genre: Bossa Nova, Brazilian Samba Jazz *Snack: Lettuce at Uniqua's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Lettuce Soup *Absent:Tasha *DVD: Cave Party Race To The Tower Of Power Original airdate: 2005-07-18 Two wicked supervillains, Yucky Man (Pablo), with the ability to make things yucky, and Dr. Shrinky (Tyrone), with the power to shrink objects, are intent on stealing the Key to the World, which lies inside the Tower of Power, and taking over the world. Stopping them is the duty of superheroes Weather Woman (Uniqua), with the power to change the weather, and Captain Hammer (Austin), with the power to build anything. *Written By: Adam Peltzman *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"We Are Superheroes/Supervillains" **"Key to the World" (tune: "Three Blind Mice") **"The Sea of Gobbly Goo" **"You and Me to the Rescue" *Catchphrases: "Wahahaha!" and "To the rescue!" *Genre: Salsa, Latin *Snack: Wedding Cake at Tyrone's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Lettuce *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Surf's Up The Quest For The Flying Rock Original airdate: 2005-02-21 Four explorers find a mysterious map for the legendary Flying Rock atop Stone Step Hill, but upon disagreeing on what path to choose, Uniqua and Tasha compete with Pablo and Tyrone in a race between desert and jungle paths filled with unknown obstacles. *Written By: Radha Blank *Music By: Evan Lurie *Songs: **"Flying Rock Song" (tune: "Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here") **"Questing, Questing" **"Shake Your Body" **"Trudge, Trudge, Trudge" *Catchphrase: "Float, flutter, fly!" *Genre: Disco *Snack: Waffles and Eggs at Tyrone's house *Absent: Austin *DVD: Surf's Up The Flying Rock Polka Palace Party Original airdate: 2005-09-21 Cowboys Tyrone(on tuba), Cowgirl Uniqua(on clarinet), Pablo(on accordion), and Austin(on drums), united by a shared love of polka music need to get to Cheyenne by sundown in order to play at a surprise birthday party for Sherman the Worman's brother Herman. *Written By: McPaul Smith *Music By: Evan Lurie, Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"Gotta Love the Clarinet" **"Feeding Time" **"Oh My Sherman" (tune: "Oh My Darling, Clementine") **"The Worman Polka" *Catchphrase: "Yip, yip, yip, yip!" (also: "What a coincidence!") (Uniqua: "Darn tootin") *Genre: Polka *Snack: Piece Of Lettuce at Uniqua's house *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Polka Palace Party '' Surf's Up ''Original airdate: 2005-04-25 Surfer Pablo is on the lookout for Tiki Beach to ride the perfect wave, but he can't find it. Little does Pablo know that he must learn a lot of radical moves before he can find that place and ride the perfect wave, and he will only do that with the help of other fellow surfers (Uniqua and Tyrone) and a mysterious lifeguard Austin. *Surf's Up Written By: Janice Burgess *Music By: Evan Lurie, Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"Cruisin' the Dunes" **"The Rad Moves" **"Mystery Lifeguard" (tune: Guantanamera) **"Surf's Up (Ho Daddy)" *Catchphrase: "Cowabunga!" (also "Surf's up!", "Ho daddy!" and other surfing slang) *Genre: Afrobeat *Snack: Grilled cheese and Lettuce at Pablo's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Cheese Toasties *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Surf's Up Eureka! Original airdate: 2005-09-20 On the South Dakota mountains, two brilliant scientists Uniqua and Tasha look for the bones of the legendary Flappasaurus, and while searching, come across two prospectors crusty old Pablo and dusty old Tyrone, and their pack mule, Clementine in search of gold. *Written By: Keith Kaczorek *Music By: Evan Lurie, Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"Digging for Gold" **"Those Bones" (tune: "Dem Bones") **"Eureka!" **"One Good Turn Deserves Another" *Catchphrase: "Eureka" (Tasha: "Brilliant." Pablo: "Gold, I tell ya!" followed by Clementine braying.) (Pablo: "Dagnabbit") *Genre: Township Jive Balalaika *Snack: Graham crackers at Uniqua's house. *Note 1: In the UK Version, Snack Changed To Lettuce *Absent:Austin *DVD: Cave Party Race Around The World Original airdate: 2006-03-10 Austin has never won a race before, but he is well prepared for the difficult "Race Around the World". He will compete with veteran racers Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone for his first gold medal. Tasha is the announcer and referee. *Written By: Rodney Stringfellow *Music By: Evan Lurie, Doug Wieselman *Songs: **"Racing Day" **"Go! Go! Go!" **"Snow Is Cold But I Am Cool" **"Austin's Lament" (tune: "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"/"Alphabet Song"/"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep") *Catchphrase: Victory chant ("Dunt-da-dadaaahh!") (Austin: "I've got everything a racer needs" and "You can never tell what will happen in a race. That's why I like to be prepared") *Genre: Zydeco *Snack: Chocolate chip cookies at Uniqua's house (Biscuits) *DVD: Cave Party Monster Detectives Original airdate: 2005-10-31 Pablo is a (seemingly) fearsome Soccer Monster, who lives in a big castle but has nobody to play with. Tyrone, a monster detective, has to enter his castle to retrieve Uniqua's stolen soccer ball. *Written By: Adam Peltzman *Music By: Evan Lurie, Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"I'm a Soccer Monster" **"The Rules" **"Hide and Seek" (tune: "When the Saints Go Marching In") **"Gotta Get the Job Done" *Catchphrase: "Soccer!" (also: "Bleh?!") *Genre: Garage rock *Snack: Lettuce and Peanut Butter Sandwich at Tyrone's house *UK Variation: All references to "Soccer" are changed to "Football". The picture referred to as Mia Hamm is instead changed to Ronnie Radford, although is still clearly a picture of a female. *Absent:Tasha and Austin *DVD: It's Great to Be a Ghost Cave Party Original airdate: 2005-09-22 The Mountain Cave People Austin and Tasha invite the Valley Cave People Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone to howl at the moon when it hits the highest peak. While the three Valley Cave People must get there on time, the two Mountain Cave People must fill their time, all with the help of handy new inventions. *Written By: Anne D. Bernstein *Music By: Evan Lurie, Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"Three Cheers for Ugh!" **"Drumming Song" **"Skate Ahead" **"The Hokey Pokey" *Catchphrase: "Ugh!" (which means whatever they want it to) " that's why I evented this ( Other(s) applaud ) other(s): what do you call it ( funny names ) no I call it ( something ) *Genre: Calypso *Snack: Cinnamon toast and Hot Dogs at Pablo's house *UK Variation: "The Hokey Pokey" is renamed "The Hokey Cokey". The snack is changed to Jam and Toast. *DVD: Cave Party High Tea Original airdate: 2005-08-25 In the Season 1 finale, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone can not agree on what to do, they let Tasha decide and she leads them on a quest for the perfect cup of tea that takes them to Borneo, the Ming Empire (ruled by a grumpy Emperor Austin) and the Gobi Desert. *Written By: Radha Blank *Music By: Evan Lurie, Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **"Zip, Zip, Zip From Tree to Tree" **"The Grumpy Emperor" **"Galloping Song" **"Pip Pip Cheerio" (tune: "There'll Be a Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight") *Catchphrase: "Pip pip cheerio!" (Tasha: "There's just one teensy little thing" and "Don't dawdle!") *Genre: Irish (traditional) NOTE:This is the last episode in which Zach Tyler Eisen voices Pablo and where Corwin C. Tuggles sings for Tyrone. *Snack: Peanut butter and jelly at Pablo's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Peanut Butter and Jam. *DVD: Polka Palace Party Season two Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone are present for all episodes. Tasha is almost present for all episodes and absent for Four episodes. Austin is absent for Seven episodes. Mission To Mars Original airdate: 2006-10-09 In the season 2 Premiere, Uniqua, Pablo and Austin are Astronauts. They are sent by ground controllers Tyrone and Tasha to Mars in a space shuttle to investigate an odd audio signal. This episode features a guest appearance by Alicia Keys as Mommy Martian, and Shakira Lipscomb as Boinga. Songs: **"We're Going to Mars" **"Ready for Anything" **"Astronauts Never Give Up" **"Almost Everything Is Boinga Here" (guest starring Alicia Keys) *Genre: Kenyan Highlife *Catchphrase: "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" (Brord: Genie Tyrone The Same) ' *Snack: S'mores, at Uniqua's. * NOTE: This is the first episode where Jake Goldberg voices Pablo and where Leon G. Thomas sings for Tyrone. *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Salad. *DVD: ''Mission to Mars Samurai Pie Original airdate: 2006-10-16 Samurai pie maker Tyrone must train apprentice Austin to make the Great Pie for Empress Tasha, while fending off a raid from pie-stealing ninjas Uniqua and Pablo (who is always clumsy). *Songs: **"Samurai Pie" **"Do You Wanna Make Pies?" **"The Great Pie" **"Ninjas Like Pie Too" (tune: "Blue Tail Fly") *Genre: Spaghetti Western (Ennio Morricone, Francesco De Masi, Bruno Nicolai) *Catchphrase: '''"Pie-ya!" (Pablo (after falling): "I meant to do that") (Tasha: "Where's my pie?!")(Tyrone: Gaps Ninjas) (All: Hi Oh) (Uniqua: Here Do The That) (All: Hi Oh) (Both: Hi Here Yah The Here) (Austin: My Nezsatr Stop That) *Snack: Milk at Pablo's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Leaf Lettuce *DVD: Mission to Mars Scared Of You Original airdate: 2006-10-23 Austin is having his worst birthday ever when his master, Mad Scientist Tasha, orders him to bring three monsters back to her laboratory Werewolf Uniqua, Vampire Pablo, and Mummy King Tyrone, three scary but cowardly monsters. What Austin does not know is that a big surprise birthday party awaits him when he gets back. *Songs: **"I Got a Secret" **"Scared of You" **"Hurry Home" **"Monster Dance Party" *Genre: Jump blues *Catchphrase: "Oh, brother!" (Austin) Wa Ha Ha Ha Ha (Tasha) "It's a secret" (Tyrone, Uniqua And Pablo) *Snack: Brownies Ice Cream and Piece Of Lettuce at Uniqua's house NOTE: This is the last episode to feature Reginald Davis, Jr. as the voice of Tyrone. *UK Variation: In the UK, almost all instances of "Oh, brother" are changed to "Oh, boy", leading to several obvious lip-synch issues. *DVD: Mission to Mars Whodunit Original airdate: 2006-10-17 Pablo the detective explores Mystery Manor's mazes and secret passageways to find out who stole Lady Tasha's jewels. Was it Policewoman Uniqua Underhood, Butler Tyrone, or Mr. Austin Frothingslosh? *Songs: **"Aha!" **"Mysterious, Very Mysterious" **"The Fleeting Phantom Figure in the Garden" **"Whodunit?" *Genre: Django Reinhardt Muffled (Gypsy jazz) *Catchphrase: Aha! (Austin: "Great Caesar's ghost!") (Pablo: "Mysterious, very mysterious.") *Snack: Cheese and crackers at Austin's house *DVD: Mission to Mars *NOTE #1: Austin mentions his female cat in which he just got in this episode. It is unknown if the cat truly exists, and the animal was possibly made up by Austin to escape Mystery Manor. *NOTE #2: This is the first episode to feature Jordan Coleman as the voice of Tyrone The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Original airdate: 2006-10-18 Luau Brothers Pablo the Swift, Tyrone the Strong, and Austin (just Austin, for now) have to appease the Volcano Sisters (Uniqua and Tasha) with a special gift to keep them from ruining the big luau with a volcanic eruption. The only catch is, that the Volcano Sisters won't tell them what they want. Austin has a solution, but Pablo and Tyrone are trying so hard to find the most amazing things in Hawaii for the sisters that they aren't listening to him. In the end, he gets the Volcano Sisters what they want: invitations to their luau and placates them. He then earns the title Austin the Smart. *Songs: **"We Love a Luau" **"We'll Get You What You Want" **"Huka Pele" **"We're Glad" *Genre: Tarantella (Italian folk) *Catchphrase: "Aloha! That means goodbye, too." "That was not what we wanted!" "Huka Pele!" and "Now go!" *Snack: Orange slices at Pablo's house *DVD: The Legend of the Volcano Sisters The Swamp Creature Original airdate: 2006-10-19 Surf Guitar Instrumental Boat The Rocks Swamp tour guides Uniqua and Pablo promise to show tourists Tasha and Austin the Swamp Creature, even if they have to trick them when they believe that there's no such thing as a Swamp Creature. Little do they know is that there really is a Swamp Creature Tyrone. *Songs: **"Totally Awesome Swamp Adventure" **"He's Green" **"Customer's Always Right" **"Awesomely Bad Time" *Genre: *50's/60's Surf Guitar Instrumental Rock And Roll *Catchphrase: "The Totally Awesome Swamp Adventure, Adventure, Adventure!" (Tyrone: "I'm a-comin'!") *Snack: S'mores at Uniqua's house. *UK Variation: The Swamp Creatures' favourite food is changed from s'mores to sweets. The snack is also changed to sweets. *Note: Tyrone is pale green and has flippers. *DVD: The Legend of the Volcano Sisters Horsing Around Original airdate: 2007-03-19 The fable "The Tortoise and the Hare" gets the Backyardigans treatment as Cowgirl Uniqua and Jockey Pablo decide to have a race to see who is the best. Austin is the race announcer. They are joined by a rather unusual third racer: the always calm Farmer Tyrone and his slow and steady-moving burro, Molasses. Given that Uniqua and Pablo spend more time trying to outdo each other than race, the winner may not be who anyone expects… *Songs: **"The Horse-Rider's Cry" **"When I Win" **"I Bet Ya" **"Keep Goin' Along" (tune: "The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze") *Genre: Klezmer *Catchphrase: "Yee-ha! (Yah!)" *Snack: Blueberry muffins at Tyrone's house. *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Fresh Fruit Salad. *This is the first episode of the season where all five Backyardigans did not appear. *Absent:Tasha *DVD: The Legend of the Volcano Sisters Special Delivery Original airdate: 2007-02-14 Uniqua, Tasha, and Pablo are a biker gang called the "Do-Gooders". Tyrone is a mailman who is afraid of bikers. While driving along in his mail truck, he sees the Do-Gooders, gets scared and drives off. A bag of mail falls out the back of his truck, which the Do-Gooders try to return to him. Unfortunately, now Tyrone thinks they are chasing him and want to steal his mail. *Songs: **"We Are The Do-Gooders" **"I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail" **"I Gotta Gas It Up" **"Special Delivery" (tune: "La Cucaracha") *Genre: Norteño Mexican Cumbia Norteño *Catchphrase: "Grr!" Tyrone: (Screaming:) HOPERS *Snack: Carrot sticks at Tyrone's house *Absent:Austin *DVD: The Legend of the Volcano Sisters International Super Spy (parts 1 and 2) Original airdate: 2007-09-17 The very first two-part Backyardigans episode (originally shown as a single hour long episode), and a faithful parody of James Bond movies, it also has an opening in the style of the episode rather than the regular ones. Pablo is a smooth international agent who likes his apple juice shaken and drives a red automobile/jet-ski/helicopter/airplane. He is hired by Miss "T" (Tasha) to protect three containers from the evil "Lady in Pink" (Uniqua) and her sidekick, Henchman Tyrone. Austin is an undercover agent, who helps Pablo throughout his missions. The song "The Lady in Pink" features an elaborate 007-style music video of sorts and pop singer Cyndi Lauper as a guest star. *Songs: **"International Super Spy" **"The Lady in Pink" (guest starring Cyndi Lauper) **"Good and Bad Don't Mix" **"A Recipe for Disaster" *Genre: Modern Swing *Catchphrase: "Shaken!" (Pablo: ""Check ''this out."") * at one point in this episode the lady in pink reffers tasha as "a little hippo." *This episode has more costume changes then any other. *Snack: More chocolate milk and cookies at Pablo's house.( Although it's offered by Tyrone and Austin ) *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Chocolate milk and fruit cake. *DVD: ''Super Secret Super Spy Movers Of Arabia Original airdate: 2007-03-20 Tyrone, the Sultan of Arabia, has a lot of magical stuff he needs moved from his treasure cave to his palace. He phones Uniqua and Pablo, the Movers of Arabia, to do the job. They are excited, as this is their first job, and, upon arriving to the palace, are given a bottle by Sultan Tyrone containing a genie (Austin) who will grant them three wishes in case they get into trouble. Who afraid get wish. They end up needing their wishes sooner than they think... *Songs: **"I Am the Sultan" **"Movers of Arabia" **"I Wish" **"The Genie Bottle" (tune: "Take Me Out To The Ball Game") *Genre: Surf Disco rock *Catchphrase: "Alakazam!" ("Movers of Arabia, We move Arabian things!") *Snack: Lettuce Salad at Austin's house *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Movers and Shakers Cops And Robots Original airdate: 2007-03-21 Officer Uniqua and Sergeant Tyrone are space cops who must stop Pablonator (Pablo) and T-900 (Tasha) from breaking into the robot factory and reprogramming all the robots in the galaxy from "good" to "bad". T-900 and the Pablonator don't have a clue that when a robot becomes "bad", their wires would malfunction. *Songs: **"Can't Stop the Cops/Bots" (tune: "Shoo Fly, Don't Bother Me!") **"We Are Bad-Bots" **"Steer, Baby, Steer" **"I Feel Good" *Genre: Jug band *Catchphrase: "Can't stop the cops!" "Malfunction, malfunction" *Snack: Toast and jam at Uniqua's house (offered by Tyrone) *Absent:Austin *DVD: Movers and Shakers The Secret Of Snow Original airdate: 2006-12-15 Uniqua loves snow and wants to know its secret. She is told by a mysterious narrator (voiced by Austin) that the Ice Lady (played by Tasha) and her good-hearted assistant (also Austin) might know, so she goes to see her, along with cowboy Pablo and Tyrone of the jungle. Tasha thinks they are there to interrupt her work and keeps sending them away to various locations (the desert and the jungle), but with Austin's help, they just might reach the Ice Lady and learn the secret of snow. This is an unusual episode, as the entire adventure is told in storybook format. Because of this, there is no catchphrase and no snack: The storybook closes as the Backyardigans play in the new-fallen snow, ending the episode by wishing the audience, "Happy holidays, everyone!" This episode is generally only televised at Christmas; it doesn't usually show during a standard season run. *Songs: **"I Love Snow" (tune: Jingle Bells) **"Fill It Up With Ice" (tune: "Good King Wenceslas") **"Make the Ice/Fill It Up With Ice" (tune: "Deck the Halls/Good King Wenceslas") **"The Secret of Snow" *Genre: Dixieland 1920s Jazz *Catchphrase: None *Snack: None, episode ends with characters playing outside in the snow *UK Variation: The ending has the characters wishing the audience a Happy Christmas, although this episode is usually shown in syndication. *DVD: Super Secret Super Spy Sinbad Sails Alone Original airdate: 2007-03-31 Tyrone is Sinbad the sailor, who sails alone on his quest to find the end of the rainbow. Pablo is a sailor and Sinbad's biggest fan. He wants to join Sinbad but 'Sinbad sails alone.' Pablo sneaks aboard Sinbad's ship in order to help him. Sinbad finds him, and is forced to let him stay aboard. Comedy ensues, as Pablo's youthful enthusiasm ends up causing more trouble than assistance, but Sinbad soon learns that everyone needs help sometimes. Even himself. Even if it's Pablo. They encounter Siren Uniqua and Medusa (Tasha) during their search for food and water. *Songs: **"I'm Sinbad the Sailor" **"Siren Says" **"Got To Dodge" **"Do It Myself" *Genre: Mambo *Catchphrase: "Ahoy, Mateys!" *Snack: Lettuce and Pizza at Tyrone's house *Absent: Austin *DVD: Movers and Shakers, We Arrrr Pirates! Best Clowns In Town Original airdate: 2007-09-20 Uniqua, Pablo and Austin are a team of clowns: 'The Best Clowns In Town'. They're looking for a circus to work in. Tyrone is the ringmaster of the local circus, which is packing up to head to the Big City. They ask to join his circus, but Tyrone refuses, because he hates clowns. While he's explaining this, the train leaves without him. Tyrone is furious. Uniqua makes a deal with him: if they can get Tyrone to his train before it reaches the Big City and the circus starts, he'll let them join. Can they do it and maybe teach Tyrone to like clowns, too? *Songs: **"The Best Clowns In Town" **"That's Not Funny" (tune: "Goodnight Ladies"/"Merrily We Roll Along") **"The Show Must Go On" **"At The Circus" *Genre: Carl Stalling/Circus music *Catchphrase: *horn-honk* (Austin honking a horn instead of speaking ala Harpo Marx), Tyrone (screaming): "CLOWNS!" followed by an echo *Snack: Popcorn at Pablo's house (offered by Austin) *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Movers and Shakers Save The Day Original airdate: 2007-03-22 Very determined fisher-lady Tasha is saved time and time again by diligent Harbor Patrollers Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone from sharks and other hazards. But she still insists on going to the most dangerous places to catch a fish! *Songs: **"Save the Day!" **"I'll Catch a Whopper" (tune: "Pop Goes the Weasel") **"Nothing Too Tough" **"Uh-Oh!" *Genre: Psychedelic Rock soul *Catchphrase: "Rescue One, over and out."/"I want to catch a whopper!" *Snack: Sushi at Tyrone's house *Absent:Austin *DVD: Into The Deep Into The Deep Original airdate: 2007-06-27 Pablo and Tyrone are deep-sea explorers who plan to discover a mermaid. They find not just one but two (Uniqua and Tasha), who don't appreciate the boys being in their territory and do everything they can to get rid of them, because they think they plan to capture them and ruin their garden. *Songs: **"Into the Deep" **"Call of the Mermaid" **"Our Garden" **"You've Got to Be Brave (In a Cave)" *Genre: Bollywood Psychedlic Opera Rock Sound Soul Sam Cooke Jazz Band Motown *Catchphrase: "Prrrrt!" (Mermaid Speak), "our amazing submarine" *Snack: BBQ Ribs at Pablo's house (although snack is offered by Tyrone) *Absent:Austin *DVD: Into The Deep News Flash Original airdate: 2008-01-18 Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin work for W-IOWA, a news station. Most of their news involves corn and how good the season has been. Tyrone and Pablo are farmers who are proud of their corn crop, but what they phone in to the station just isn't considered news. So, they decide to make some news to get on the air… *Songs: **"W-IOWA" (The Corniest Station in the Nation)" **"Corn" **"Newsflash!" (tune: "Going To A Go-Go") **"It's All News to Us" *Genre: Motown *Catchphrase: "Newsflash!" *Snack: Corn Fritters at Tyrone's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Corn on the Cob *DVD: Into The Deep *NOTE # 1: An alien similar-looking to Boinga is shown in this episode. * NOTE # 2:This is the last episode of the season that Austin is present in. Catch That Butterfly Original airdate: 2008-01-16 Professor Pablo, world famous English bug expert, is hunting the Gilded Golden Butterfly. He chases it all the way to the West where he meets stagecoach drivers Uniqua and Tyrone and hires them to help him 'catch that butterfly!' But who would have thought catching one little bug would be so much work? *Songs: **"The Gilded Golden Butterfly" **"We're Tough" **"How Hard Can It Be?" **"Hunt the Butterfly" (tune: "The Barber of Seville (overture)") *Genre: Rossini Opera *Catchphrase: "Hi-ho, old chap!"/"You said a mouthful there."/"How hard can it be?" *Snack: Grilled cheese sandwiches at Pablo's house *Absent:Tasha and Austin *DVD: Into The Deep A Giant Problem Original airdate: 2008-01-17 In the Season 2 finale, Grumpy Queen Uniqua wants to take a nap, but she can't do that with a huge (but friendly) giant on the loose (Tasha), so she hires clumsy wizards Pablo and Tyrone to get rid of her. They try several spells on Giant Tasha before stumbling on a rather novel solution… *Songs: **"Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant" **"It's Hard to Be a Wizard" **"I Know a Spell" **"On Top of the World" *Genre: 80's Pop *Catchphrase: "Yoo-hoo!" *Snack: Mini Muffins at Tyrone's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Lettuce NOTE:This is the last episode to feature Naelee Rae as the voice of Tasha and Leon G. Thomas as the singing voice of Tyrone. *Absent: Austin *DVD: Super Secret Super Spy Season three Uniqua is present for all episodes. Pablo is absent for one episode. Tyrone is absent for two episodes. Tasha is absent for five episodes. Austin is absent for seven episodes. Who Goes There? Original airdate: 2008-04-04 In the Season 3 premiere,Tyrone is a night watchman at a museum where the exhibits (Uniqua, a character from an Impressionist painting, General Pablo the statue, and Austocles (Austin), a figure on a Greek urn) come to life at night. Once Tyrone discovers them they play a game of tag and make a mess of the museum but manage to clean up before curator Tasha returns to find them. *Songs: **"Who Goes There?" **"Tired of Hanging Around" **"The Art is on the Loose" **"The Splatter Paint Flamenco" *Genre: Flamenco *Catchphrase: "Who Goes There?" *Note #1: In this episode Austin is orange and Pablo is dark blue. * Note#2: This is the first episode the feature Gianna Bruzesse as the voice of Tasha and Dimani Roberts as the singing voice of Tyrone. *Snack: Tea and crumpets at Uniqua's house. *DVD: High Flying Adventures Blazing Paddles Original airdate: 2008-04-11 Raï Music Rocks The Desert Uniqua is sheriff of the small Western town of Ping Pong Mesa. Tyrone is the town saloon barkeep, Tasha is the bar-room dancer and Austin is the Deputy. Then, a stranger enters the town: Pablo, the Ping Pong Bandit, who's the best ping pong player in the west. He challenges them to a game of ping pong and, if they lose, they lose their paddles until someone can beat him. Unfortunately, they lose. Finally, Uniqua challenges him and loses as well. She leaves the town in disgrace and, after finding a cactus that looks just like a ping-pong paddle, decides to practice up and return to town in disguise to beat Pablo. Can Uniqua, as the Pink Fury, beat the bandit at his own game and teach him to share? *Songs: **"The Sheriff Makes it Right" **"Ping Pong" **"I Must Be Ready" **"No One Gets to Play Today" *Genre: Raï *Catchphrase: So long, partner! (Tasha: I do declare) *Snack: Nachos at Pablo's house. *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Pasta *DVD: Tale of the Mighty Knights Garbage Trek Original airdate: 2009-01-15 In this Star Trek-themed episode, Lieutenant Uniqua, Captain Tasha and Ensign Austin of the garbage collection space ship USS Collector roam the galaxy collecting space garbage. The Moose-ians, Pablo and Tyrone, try to take the garbage away by tricking them with fake distress calls. *Songs: **"Garbage Trek" **"Trash Day" **"That Garbage Funk" **"You Can Do It" *Genre: Jazz-Funk *Catchphrases: Zip Speed! (Tasha), Garbage! Arr arr arr arr! (Moosians) *Snack: Tomato Soup at Uniqua's house (but offered by Pablo) *UK Variations: All references to "Trash" are changed to "Waste", and "Garbage" is changed to "Rubbish" (including the episode title and songs). The snack is changed to Fruit Salad. *DVD: Tale of the Mighty Knights Fly Girl Original airdate: 2008-02-01 Uniqua is a pilot who delivers singing telegrams. She delivers telegrams to grumpy Pirate Moody (Pablo) during ship-cleaning day, Maharani Tasha, who just wants some peace and quiet, and Tyrone the abominable snowman, who just finished making a path through the snow to his cave. Her arrival angers them until she sings her telegram. They want to thank her for making them feel better (by singing back), but she keeps running off because she thinks she's going to get in trouble. Can the three finally catch up with Uniqua to thank her? *Songs: **"Singing Telegram" **"Clean Clean" **"It's Great to Meet a Grump Like You" **"Thank You" *Genre: 1960-style Rock and Roll Beach Boys *Catchphrase: Mi-mi-mi-mi-miiii! (Uniqua) *Snack: Lettuce at Uniqua's house (offered by Tyrone) *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Strawberry Smoothies. *Absent:Austin *DVD: High Flying Adventures What's Bugging You? Original airdate: 2008-05-12 Uniqua and Tyrone are the Best Pest Control; they deal with household pests by talking to them instead of exterminating them. Lady Tasha hires them to deal with a pest problem (a worman) before Mr. Spiffy (Pablo) arrives. She's about to become a member of the Spiffy Club and he's here to look over her house. Unfortunately, everything Tyrone and Uniqua do seems to attract more wormans and then Mr. Spiffy arrives! Can they take care of the worman problem and keep Mr. Spiffy from seeing? *Songs: **"What's Bugging You?" **"I'm Mr. Spiffy" **"Get Those Little Critters" **"Worman Worman Party" (Tune: Conga line) *Genre: Rumba, Cha-cha-cha and Conga *Catchphrase: What's bugging you? (Tyrone and Uniqua), I certainly wasn't expecting that. (Tyrone) *Snack: Cupcakes at Uniqua's house *UK Variations: All references to 'spiffy' are changed to 'tidy', including Mister Spiffy's name and the Spiffy Club. The snack is changed to Yogurt. *In the kitchen scene if you look closely you'll notice the clock on the oven always says 12:00. NOTE: This is the last episode to feature Kristin Klabunde as the singing voice of Tasha. *Absent:Austin *DVD: High Flying Adventures Chichen-Itza Pizza Original airdate: 2008-06-06 Uniqua and Tasha own Chichen-Itza Pizza, in the middle of the Mexican jungle. After getting the store set up, they get a call from King Tyrone, who wants them to deliver to his Great Golden Pyramid. Uniqua, who thinks she knows a short-cut, accidentally goes to the Pyramid of the Earth and sets off a trap, which they barely escape. Can they make it through the Pyramids of the Waters and the Winds The Pyramid of the Jazzs in one piece as well, and get King Tyrone his pizza while it's still hot? *Songs: **"Chichen-Itza Pizza (We Deliver)" **"A Bicycle Built for Two" (tune: "Daisy Bell") **"I Quit!" **"Yum! (I Can't Wait to Eat That Pizza)" *Genre: College fight songs *Catchphrase: We Deliver! (Uniqua and Tasha), I have a bad feeling about this… (Tasha), Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down… (Tasha) How's my stuff? (Tyrone) *Snack: More pizza at Uniqua's house *Absent: Pablo and Austin *DVD: High Flying Adventures * NOTE #1: This is the first and only episode where Pablo was absent. * NOTE #2: This is the first episode the feature Gabriella Malek as the singing voice of Tasha. To The Center Of The Earth Original airdate: 2008-03-07 Tyrone has lost his lucky penny. Brilliant inventors Uniqua and Pablo decide it must have fallen to the center of the earth and use their rocket drill to find it. They travel to the bouncy layer of the earth, the slippery diamond layer of the earth, then to the centre of the earth itself to get Tyrone's penny, but somehow their inventions just make things more difficult… *Songs: **"We're Inventors, Amazing Inventors" **"Going to the Center of the Earth" **"Doing the Diamond Slide" (tune: [[Whoa Whoa]]) **"Extendo-Arm" *Genre: 1930 pop small novelty band (Raymond Scott) *Catchphrase: My Penny! (Tyrone), Poppycock! (Pablo) Balderdash! (Uniqua) Inventions are always the way! (Pablo and Uniqua) *Snack: Lettuce With Lemon at Tyrone's house *Absent: Tasha and Austin *DVD: Robin Hood the Clean Front Page News Original airdate: 2008-06-27 Tasha is the photographer for Bigopolis Big News, but also has a secret: she's SuperSnap, super fast superhero and Bigopolis' newest hero! The city is under attack by a giant robot and her boss, Pablo the editor, asks her to get a picture of it and SuperSnap for the front page, but she's so busy helping out resident superheroes Bug Girl (Uniqua) and Captain Bubble (Tyrone) defeat the robot that she forgets to get a photo of herself. Can she help Captain Bubble and Bug Girl and get a front page picture of herself for Pablo? *Songs: **"I've Got a Secret Identity" **"Front Page News" **"Bug Girl" **"Cheese, Cheese" *Genre: Berlin Cabaret (Kurt Weill) *Catchphrase: (Tasha) "Can you guess what snack we're having?" (All) "CHEESE"! (Uniqua And Pablo) Run! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Tasha AAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!! *Snack: Onions at Uniqua's house (but offered by Tasha) *Absent:Austin *DVD: Escape from Fairytale Village Tale of the Mighty Knights (parts 1 and 2) Original airdate: 2008-01-14 A two part special shown as an hour long episode that follows the adventure of knights Uniqua and Tyrone after King Pablo orders them to guard an egg, chasing it through the wood and caves of the Grabbing Goblin (Austin) and the forest of the Flighty Fairy (Tasha). The egg leads them to Dragon Mountain to reveal what lies inside. The opening is different, with the theme song done in the style of 70's hard rock, and the final song features vocals by Adam Pascal. *Songs: **"We're Knights" **"A Challenge" **"The Grabbing Goblin's Song" **"Tweedily-Dee" **"Dragon Mountain" **"I'm Not An Egg Anymore" (featuring Adam Pascal) *Genre: Rock Opera *Catchphrase: "We're knights, that's right!" (Austin: "Oh, the things Goblin has grabbed!") (Tasha: "tweedily dee") *NOTE #1: In this episode, Austin is light green. * NOTE #2: This is the last episode to feature Dimani Roberts as the singing voice of Tyrone. *Snack: Unknown at Pablo's house (Pablo mentions egg salad but he is just kidding) *Absent: Tasha (Part 1) *DVD: Tale of the Mighty Knights Le Master Of Disguise Original airdate: 2008-04-18 Inspector Austin of the Paris police is chasing down Le Master of Disguise (Pablo), who he has cornered on the Orient Express bound for Istanbul. All Austin has to identify Le Master of Disguise with is his nasty laugh. Can he ferret out Le Master of Disguise from the passengers of the train, including the Conductor (Uniqua), a Cowboy (Tyrone) and Tasha, the Circus Balancer, before the train reaches Istanbul and Le Master of Disguise makes his escape? *Songs: **"Le Master of Disguise" **"Who Can it Be?" **"I'm a Cowboy" **"Could Le Master of Disguise Do This?" *Genre: (Nigerian Pop) Jùjú music Wall Of Sound Girl Group *Catchphrase: Heh heh heh! (Pablo), Laugh! (Austin) But you haven't said anything funny. (Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha) *Snack: Fruit Salad at Pablo's house *NOTE:This is the first episode to feature Tyrel Jackson Williams as the singing voice of Tyrone. *DVD: US:Escape from Fairytale Village, ''UK:''Tale of the Mighty Knights Match On Mt. Olympus Original airdate: 2008-08-04 Pablo and Tyrone (the weatherman and sportscaster on an Ancient Greek news station) forecast sunny weather that is perfect for playing basketball. They are just about to start playing when it begins to rain. They decide to climb Mount Olympus to ask Tasha, the Goddess of the Weather for sunshine. Along the way they meet and befriend Uniqua, the Goddess of Naps, and Austin, the God of Laughter. In the end, along with the help of Uniqua and Austin, they end up challenging Tasha to a game of basketball. If they win, they get a sunny day, if she wins, it rains forever… *Songs: **"It's a Sunny Day" **"The Gods of Mount Olympus" (tune: "Big Rock Candy Mountain") **"Basketball" **"I'm Busy (So Busy)" *Genre: Samba *Note: in this episode, Tyrone and Pablo are normal size, while Austin and Uniqua are doubled in size, and Tasha is tripled in size. *Catchphrase: Thanks for watching! (Tyrone and Pablo) *Snack: Baklava at Pablo's house *DVD: Mighty Match-Up The Great Dolphin Race Original airdate: 2008-07-11 Under the sea in Atlantis, Uniqua and Pablo run a dolphin stable for their employer, Tyrone, the greatest dolphin racer under the ocean but with bad manners. One day, while exploring, Uniqua saves a small (and incredibly fast) dolphin from a giant clam. Uniqua asks if she can keep the dolphin (which she has named Sea Squirt) and train it as a racer, but Tyrone says it's too small. Uniqua then challenges Tyrone to a race: if she wins, she gets to keep Sea Squirt. If Tyrone wins, she and Sea Squirt have to leave. *Songs: **"We Love Dolphins" **"Someday" **"I'll Be With You All The Way" (Tune: Home on the Range) **"The Greatest Dolphin Race" *Genre: Cumbia *Catchphrase: Jumpin' Jellyfish! (Uniqua) *Snack: Clam chowder at Uniqua's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Clam Salad. *Absent: Tasha and Austin *DVD: Mighty Match-Up Caveman's Best Friend Original airdate: 2009-01-13 Austin the caveman wants a pet, so he goes to Uniqua's pet store and gets a dinosaur pup. Uniqua warns him that his pup is pretty wild and that he shouldn't take his leash off, but Austin is too far away to hear her. He goes to the park, removes the leash and the pup takes off. Can Austin, along with the help of Uniqua, Pablo the Police Officer and Tyrone the Fireman get his pup back? *Songs: **"I Wanna/Gotta Pet" **"I Need a Hand" **"Where Has My Dinosaur Gone" (Tune: "Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone?") **"Now Would Be a Good Time to Whistle" *Genre: Soul (Sam Cooke) *Catchphrase: *WHISTLE* (Austin) *Snack: Lettuce at Tyrone's house *Absent: Uniqua *DVD: Mighty Match-Up Ranch Hands from Outer Space Original airdate: 2009-01-12 Zoid zoid! Overworked rancher Tasha wants to hire some ranch hands to help her out. Zuniqua and Zablo (Uniqua and Pablo) from the planet Zorbidor have landed their ship just outside her ranch. Their ship is out of fuel called zum-zum (which we know as pancakes), and they go to Tasha's ranch to search for some. Tasha thinks they're the ranch hands she's looking for and she hires them to help around the ranch for a big plate of pancakes (which is just what the two are searching for). Unfortunately for Tasha, Zuniqua and Zablo's alien abilities and tendency to take orders literally means this will be a pair of ranch hands she isn't likely to forget! *Songs: **"I Gotta Get To Work" **"We'll Work for Pancakes" **"Zoid Zoid Zoid" **"Oh My!" *Genre: 60’s Italian Pop *Catchphrase: Zoid zoid! (Pablo and Uniqua) Oh My! (Tasha) *Snack: Blueberry pancakes at Uniqua's house *Absent: Tyrone and Austin * NOTE: This is the first episode where Tyrone is absent. *DVD: Mighty Match-Up Robin Hood the Clean Original airdate: 2009-02-27 Welcome to the village of Filthingham, the muddiest, filthiest, grossest village in the world. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha wish they could all take baths and be clean, but their mayor, Austin Stinkypants, has forbidden cleanliness and locked all of their soap and shampoo (Including Tyrone's Rubber Ducky and Robin Hood's "Mitty") in the dungeon. To make matters worse, today is the Festival of Dirt, which means everything will be even dirtier. Deciding that enough is enough, Tyrone sneaks out of the town to Purewood forest to find Robin Hood the Clean (Pablo), in the hopes that he can help Filthingham and it's villagers. Can Robin Hood break the villagers cleaning supplies out of the dungeon so everyone can finally take a bath, and maybe teach the mayor to like being clean too? *Songs: **"Everything is Filthy in Filthingham" **"We Wish We Could Wash" **"Robin Hood the Clean" **"The Festival of Soap" *Genre: Countrypolitan *Catchphrase: We're clean! (Tyrone, Tasha and Uniqua) *Snack: Oatmeal raisin cookies at Pablo's house *UK Variation: The town is called Rottingham - probably to sound like Nottingham, the principal city in the Robin Hood legend. *DVD: Robin Hood the Clean Escape from Fairytale Village Original airdate: 2009-06-05 Tyrone the paperboy has a new route through the forest in Fairytale village. There he meets Uniqua the witch (from Hansel and Gretel), Pablo the giant (from Jack and the Beanstalk), and Austin the wolf (from The Three Little Pigs). They want to invite him over for lunch as a sign of friendship, but Tyrone, who has read one fairy tale too many, thinks they want to invite him as lunch… *Songs: **"Newspaper, Newspaper!" **"You're in Fairytale Village" **"Gotta Dash" **"Why Does Everyone Want to Eat Me?" *Genre: Bluegrass music *Catchphrase: Newspaper! (Tyrone) (Uniqua, Austin, and Pablo: paperboy! I'd like to have you for breakfast/lunch/dinner!) *Snack: Unknown at Tyrone's House *Absent: Tasha *DVD: Escape from Fairytale Village Pirate Camp Original airdate: 2008-06-09 Uniqua and a visibly nervous Pablo attend Camp Walkaplanka, Captain Austin's pirate camp. Aboard his ship, Captain Austin instructs the campers in the fundamentals of pirating and they learn to heave-ho, swashbuckle and scallawag. When Austin accidentally steps into the boot of the ghost Captain Redboots (Tasha), pulling the ship to her island and Austin to Redboots' cave, Uniqua and Pablo have to rescue him. Can they save Austin from the curse of Redboots and show they have the 'piratitude' to become true pirates? *Songs: **"Pirate Camp" **"(You Gotta Have) Piratitude" **"The Scalawag" **"Red Boots" *Genre: Garage Band *Catchphrase: "Arrr!" (Pablo and Uniqua) "My boooo-oooot!" (Tasha) "Ooh, shiny..." (Pablo) "Don't touch that boot!" (Austin) *Snack: Tuna melts at Uniqua's house *UK Variation: The snack is changed to Tuna Sandwiches *Note: In this episode Tasha is yellow green, until she puts her boot back on, then she is normal. *Note 2: This is the second episode where Tyrone was absent. *Absent: Tyrone *DVD: Escape from Fairytale Village, We Arrrr Pirates! The Two Musketeers Original airdate: 2009-01-14 Bonjour! Pablo and Tyrone are the Two Musketeers; Musketeers are full of style, grace, have impeccable manners and can make beautiful balloon animals. They fight against the Empress, whose guards (Uniqua and Austin) pursue them. A masked lady (Tasha) joins with them in the hopes of becoming the Third Musketeer, but Tyrone and Pablo refuse. Later, they are captured by the guards and thrown into the palace prison, where it's up to Tasha to break them out. Can she help them escape and become the third Musketeer? And just who is she behind that mask? *Songs: **"It's Great to Be a Musketeer" **"Number Three" **"We Don't Care For the Empress" **"In the Name of the Empress" *Genre: Son Cubano *Catchphrase: One! Two! Three! The three Musketeers! (Tyrone, Pablo and Tasha) *Note: When Tasha shows she is the empress, her face is white, possibly from makeup. *Snack: Cake at Pablo's house (but offered by Tasha) *DVD: Robin Hood the Clean The Masked Retriever Original airdate: 2009-04-23 In the season 3 finale, , Uniqua is the librarian in Viejo, California, a job she loves. But, when a book isn't returned on time, she becomes the Masked Retriever, savior of overdue library books! Tasha wants to take out a book that is overdue: Don Austin has it but won't give it back. Can The Masked Retriever, with the help of her black stallion Toronado, get the book back from Don Austin and his Don Austin's Guards|guards Pablo and Tyrone before he crosses the border to Mexico and escapes The Masked Retriever's grasp? *Songs: **"The Masked Retriever" **"I Love the Library" (tune: Humoresque No. 7 in G flat major by Antonín Dvořák) **"I'm Going to Get That Book" **"(Looks Like We Got Us) A Happy, Happy Ending" *Genre: Herb Alpert and The Tijuana Brass *Catchphrase: I am The Masked Retriever! (Uniqua) * NOTE: This is the last episode to feature Jamia Simone Nash as the singing voice of Uniqua, Thomas Sharkey as the singing voice of Austin and Jordan Coleman as the voice of Tyrone. *Snack: Vegetable quesadillas at Uniqua's house *DVD: Robin Hood the Clean Season four Uniqua and Pablo are present for all episodes. Tyrone is absent for three episodes. Tasha is absent for Six episodes. Austin is absent for Eight episodes. Robot Rampage (parts 1 and 2) In the Season 4 Premiere, Austin and his robot Roscoe run Rapid Robot Repair in Mega City. Unfortunately, robots never break down, making Austin's job somewhat pointless. Suddenly the robots belonging to Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha malfunction, along with every other robot except Roscoe. Professor Bug (Pablo) is making all the robots in the city malfunction so he can take over. It's up to Austin, his repair skills and the help of his friends to defeat Professor Bug and fix all the robots in Mega City. Like "Tale of the Mighty Knights", and "International Super Spy", this episode has a special opening, following the assembly of Robot Roscoe to roller disco music. But unlike those two specials, there is no guest star actor. *Songs: **"Robots Never Ever Break" **"Robot on a Rampage" **"Professor Bug" **"Screw Loose" **"I Get Whatever I Want" **"Like a Robot" **"Give Me the Remote" *Genre: Roller disco *Catchphrase: All systems A-OK. (All) *Note #1: In this episode while they are at the robotics lab everyone (except Pablo) is white. * Note #2: This is the first episode to feature Avion Baker as the singing voice of Uniqua, Nicholas Barasch as the singing voice of Austin and Chris Grant Jr. as the voice of Tyrone. *Snack: Rocky road ice cream at Pablo's house *DVD: Robot Repairman Catch that Train! Uniqua is the engineer for Czar Tyrone of Russia. The Czar, along with his assistant Pablo Pablovich and his bag with everything the Czar needs, are heading to the Winter Palace. Tyrone takes a nap on the train and Pablo accidentally releases the train's external brake. Uniqua and Pablo chase the train across Russia on a handcar, a horsedrawn sleigh and skis, but will they ever catch up with the train? *Songs: **"Yes Sir, I Am the Engineer" **"We've Got to Catch That Train!" **"Don't Sleepwalk on the Train" **"It Was a Really Good Choo-choo Ride" *Genre: Ragtime *Catchphrase: We've got to catch that train! (Uniqua) "coming, coming!" (Pablo) *Snack: Macaroni and cheese at Pablo's house *Absent:Tasha and Austin *DVD: Robot Repairman Attack of the 50 Foot Worman Secret Agents Uniqua Tyrone and Pablo have created a growth formula. When feeding the lab worman (Sherman) some popcorn, Uniqua accidentally leaves the cage open, it escapes and gets sprayed with the formula. The worman begins to randomly and uncontrollably grow, causing chaos all across the university. Uniqua gets Groundskeeper Tyrone to help her catch the rapidly growing worman as Pablo tries to create a shrink formula. Just how big can a worman get? *Songs: **"A Major Breakthrough" **"Mix It Up" **"Where'd It Go?" **"That Worman Must Shrink" *Genre: *Jazz *Catchphrase: I made a shrink formula! (Uniqua and Pablo), (Uniqua, Pablo: That's why they call it an experiment.) *Snack: Popcorn at Pablo's House *Absent: Tasha and Austin *DVD: Robot Repairman Dragon Express It's Pablo's first day on the job with the Dragon Express package delivery service. He and his dragon Maverick report for duty to the delivery terminal in the mountains of Norway where they meet Air Boss Uniqua along with fellow driver Austin and his dragon Windy. As they make deliveries to Cliff Top Castle and the Mountain Mine, Pablo teaches Austin the art of fancy flying. When Pablo gets into trouble delivering a package to the Ice Palace, Austin has to use his newly-learned fancy flying skills to help his friend. *Songs: **"Dragon Express" **"Fancy Flying" **"Dragon Jock" **"Woo Hoo" *Genre: Strauss and Waltz *Catchphrase: Woo hoo! (Pablo, Austin & Uniqua), Piece of Cake (Pablo) *Snack: A piece of cake at Austin's house *Absent: Tyrone and Tasha *DVD: Join the Adventurers' Club Flower Power Flower seller Uniqua is pricked by the thorn of an unusual flower when getting more flowers from Pablo's greenhouse and gains the ability to fly and fire three kinds of rays from her hands that create flowers of any size, make rainbows and fire bursts of pollen. As Flower Girl, she defends and beautifies the ironically flower-free Garden City. But can she protect window washer Tyrone, trolley driver Tasha and gardener Pablo from the wicked Gloom Meister (Austin) and his Shadow Ray? And what of his Gloomsday Machine? *Songs: **"Everything Is Rosy (When I'm Around)" **"Superhero Practice" **"Me And My Shadows" **"(Don't Argue With Me) This Is My Song" *Genre: Rebetiko *Catchphrase: Flower Power! (Uniqua) MUA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! (Austin) *Snack: Sunflower seeds at Uniqua's house. *DVD: Join the Adventurers' Club The Funnyman Boogeyman Original airdate: 2009-10-26 The Boo Crew (Uniqua and Pablo) are spooky-creature hunters, out to nab their first creature ever. But the Boogeyman they've found (Austin) is just a comedian looking for an audience. Can he convince the Boo Crew he's not really scary and maybe make them laugh, too? *Songs: **"The Boo Crew" **"Find Me" **"Catch That Boogeyman" **"Giant Shoes" *Genre: Martinique Beguine *Catchphrase: AAAAAAAHH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! (Austin) Boo-ya! (Pablo and Uniqua) *Snack: Banana splits at Austin's House *Note: In this episode Austin is ghostly blue. *Animation error: During the song "Find Me", there are no decorations on one of the doors. But when Austin says "All my goofs and gags I know you will enjoy", decorations appear on the door. *Absent:Tyrone and Tasha *DVD: Join the Adventurers' Club Follow the Feather After finding the feather of the never-before-seen, flying, polka-dotted pony Tyrone enlists the help of the other members of the Adventurers' Club (Pablo and Tasha) to track down the pony. As the Adventurers travel to Tibet to carry out their search they receive help from a mysterious lady (Uniqua) who tells them they must "Follow the feather". *Songs: **"Watch Her Fly" **"Follow The Feather" **"Things Could Always Be Worse" **"She Won't Fly" *Genre: Psychedelic Surf Rock *Catchphrase: Tally Ho! (Tyrone) *Snack: Samosas at Pablo's house *Absent:Austin *DVD: Join the Adventurers' Club Break Out! Sister princesses Uniqua and Tasha have been locked up in the castle tower for a very long time, but they plan to break out with the help of their magic mirror (Austin). However, castle guards Pablo and Tyrone, along with their security camera and traps don't plan to make this easy for them... *Songs: **"Break Out!" **"You Can't Get Out of Here" (Tune: "Leader of the Pack") **"Dance For Your Life" **"The Chase Is On" *Genre: Wall of Sound/Girl group *Catchphrase: Breakout! (Tasha and Uniqua) It's go time! (Tasha and Uniqua) *Snack: Tea and crumpets at Tasha's house *DVD: Escape From The Tower The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Original airdate: 2009-12-07 Sometimes, Christmas doesn't go as smoothly as it should. When it doesn't, Santa (voiced by Conan O'Brien) calls on Snappy (Uniqua), Mr. Jingles (Pablo), and Flappy (Tasha): the Action Elves! With their tiny hammers, capable of building anything they need, they spring into action at a moments notice. Santa's sack has been stolen by the Abominable Brothers (Tyrone and Austin), and if Santa doesn't get it back, there will be no Christmas… As with The Secret Of Snow, this episode is usually only shown during the Christmas season. *Songs: **"Action Elves" **"Magic Sack" **"Snowball Fight" **"To Fill the Sack for Santa" (Tune: The Twelve Days of Christmas) *Genre: Memphis soul *Catchphrase: Merry Christmas! (all) Snap to it! (Uniqua) What did you say? (Tasha) *Note: in this episode Tyrone and Austin are purple with white fur. Technicly this is the only episode where they don't wear clothes. *Snack: Egg nog at Pablo's house *DVD: Christmas With The Backyardigans Los Galacticos Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha are the world-famous Mariachi band Los Galacticos. After receiving a new tour bus, they quickly learn that it's actually a spaceship! After accidentally launching themselves into space, and learning that Earth is in danger of attack from the Googors (Uniqua and Austin), they decide it is their duty to defend the Earth. Too bad they have no idea how to fly the ship yet... *Songs: **"Los Galacticos" **"We Love Goo" **"Pushing Every Button" **"Earth Es Muy Bueno" *Genre: Mariachi *Catchphrase: Los Galacticos! (Tyrone, Tasha and Pablo) Let's goo this. (Uniqua and Austin) *Snack: Chips and Salsa at Tyrone's house *Note: This is the first and only episode of The Backyardigans that Austin appeared even without his tail. *DVD: Escape From The Tower For the Love of Socks! Folder Uniqua, Static-tester Pablo, and Sockmatcher Tyrone work in the world's sock factory, under the watchful eye of Foreman Tasha. But, when the sock machine goes berserk after Tasha loses her pencil in it, they enter the machine's cavernous depths to find it. Using their specific skills, can they find Tasha's pencil so the machine can run properly, or will it get away from them again? *Songs: **"Socks, Wonderful Socks" **"That's My Job, That's My Job" **"A Life Without Socks Is Not a Life For Me" **"Gotta Get the Pencil" *Genre: Bhangra *Catchphrase: For the love of socks! (Tasha), In all my days/years, I've never seen anything like it...(Tyrone), Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. (Pablo) *In this episode before the enter the machine someone comments that nobody knows whats inside. Yet as they travel through they know about the parts they're in. *Animation error: When it first shows the decoration machine there are two signs right above the argile machines. But a minute later when Tasha runs toward it one of the signs is floating in midair. *Snack: Grilled cheese sandwiches at Tasha's house *Absent: Austin *DVD: Escape From The Tower The Flipper! Uniqua, Pablo and Tasha are the Meteor Watcher Squad, who keep an eye on the sky for meteors that might endanger the Earth. After learning a meteor is headed straight for Earth, Pablo, inventor of the Amazing Rocket Racket, his (untested) anti-meteor device, gets coated with a vial of space goo and transforms into a giant Hulk-like creature called the Flipper whenever he gets overexcited about the meteor. The only thing that calms him back to normal is his teddy bear. Can Tasha and Uniqua keep Pablo from flipping out long enough to save the planet? *Songs: **"Today Could Be the Day (the Big Big Day)" **"Where Is Meteor?" **"Don't Flip Out" **"Meteor Watcher" *Genre: Bo Diddley-style rock *Catchphrase: METEORRRR!!! (Pablo) *Note: In this episode Pablo occasonally turns into the flipper. While as the flipper he is light green, doubled in size, and is more muscular. *Snack: Oatmeal raisin cookies at Pablo's house *Absent: Tyrone and Austin *DVD: Operation Elephant Drop Elephant on the Run Delivery Agents Pablo and Tyrone never miss a delivery, but when they head to India to deliver an elephant to the Dandeli Nature Preserve for Park Ranger Tasha, they may have met their match in the form of Miss Rhamaswami (Uniqua) and her assistant Austin-Ji (Austin), who steal the elephant because Miss Rhamaswami has always wanted one for a pet. Can Tyrone and Pablo recover and deliver the elephant or will this be the one package they lose? *Songs: **"We Are Delivery Agents" **"Havin' an Elephant As a Pet" **"Elephant Where Could You Be?" **"Right Where She Belongs" *Genre: Alternative rock *Catchphrase: We never lose a package! (Pablo and Tyrone), That'll work... (Tyrone), Very good Miss Rhamaswami. (Austin) *Snack: Mango Lassi at Tyrone's house *DVD: Operation Elephant Drop The Magic Skateboard Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone and Austin are taking part in the Showoff Showdown in Skatesburg, deep in the desert for the Golden Ollie trophy. Tyrone is new to skateboarding and is unsure of himself, but Uniqua gives him some tips. After his skateboard breaks, he finds a skateboard in a cave and begins boarding better than he ever has, but the board doesn't makes the skater, the skater makes the board... *Songs: **"The Showoff Showdown" **"Get a Little Better" **"I Found the Magic Skateboard" **"May the Best Dude Win" *Genre: Forro *Catchphrase: Sweet! (Tyrone) The board doesn't make the skater, the skater makes the board. (Uniqua) *Snack: Frozen yogurt at Pablo's house *Absent:Tasha *DVD: Operation Elephant Drop Pablor and the Acorns The Acorn Scouts, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin, plan to climb Buttercup mountain to earn their mountain-climbing merit badges. Meanwhile, up in space, galactic warlords Uniquor (Uniqua) and Pablor (Pablo) battle for the crystal of power and control of the universe. After a short battle with Uniquor, Pablor crash-lands on Earth and the crystal lands on the top of Buttercup mountain. The Acorns offer to lead the brusque and rude Pablor to the top of the mountain, and, along the way, teach him some skills and eventually make friends with him. Unfortunately, Uniquor knows where the crystal is, too, and is on her way. *Songs: **"Acorns" **"The Crystal of Power" **"Hold my Hand" **"I'd Rather Be an Acorn (Than Rule the Universe)" *Genre: Society Band *Catchphrase: I'd rather be an acorn! (Pablo) *Note: In this episode Pablor and Uniquor are dressed like Darth Vader from Star Wars. *Snack: Cookout at Pablo's house *DVD: Christmas With The Backyardigans Super Team Awesome! Tyrone is the tour guide for Old Gushie cavern, at the bottom of which is Old Gushie; the first volcano to erupt on schedule like a geyser. A boulder breaks loose and threatens to plug Old Gushie and Tyrone calls a superhero for help. Three arrive: Princess Strong Blossom (Uniqua) with her super strength, Pirate Pablo, with his ability to blow powerful wind from his mouth and Jungle Girl (Tasha), with the ability to mimic any animal ability. Can the three of them use their powers to prevent the boulder from plugging Old Gushie, or will the Earth crack in half? *Songs: **"I'm a Tour Guide" **"I'm A Superhero" **"Super Heroes For Goodness Sake" **"Super Team Awesome" *Genre: American Country Rock *Catchphrase: Go Super Team Awesome! (all), People, people! *clapclap* (Tyrone) super (animal) powers! *Snack: Animal Crackers at Tasha's House. *Absent:Austin *DVD: Operation Elephant Drop The Big Dipper Diner Original airdate: 2011-02-25 Uniqua and Pablo, the waitress and cook of the Big Dipper Diner ("The best cafe in the Milky Way!", also referred to "The tastiest place in outer space!") are setting up for the day and awaiting their best customers: space officers Tasha and Tyrone. On their way to the diner, the space officers get a warning that an alien named Blaarg who likes shrinking things is in the area. Meanwhile, an extremely affectionate alien named Hugs arrives at the diner who is the same species as Blaarg. Now Pablo and Uniqua have to help Tasha and Tyrone catch Blaarg and keep them from accidentally arresting Hugs — and the fact that both aliens are dressed almost the same isn't making things any easier! *Songs: **"The Big Dipper Diner" **"Two Eggs Moony-side Up" **"Something Suspicious Going On" **"Stop That Alien!" *Genre:Hootenanny *Catchphrase: Order up! *Snack: Root-beer floats at Pablo's house *Absent: Austin *DVD: Christmas With The Backyardigans The Amazing Splashinis Original air date-2010-05-28 Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are the world's greatest synchronized diving team, the Amazing Splashinis. They want to perform their newest and most daring trick, the Sextuple Somersault Splash, but a playful sea monster is taking up all the room in their pool. Can the Amazing Splashinis get rid of the sea monster and do the Sextuple Somersault Splash, or are they all washed up? *Songs: **"The High Dive" **"The Sextuple Somersault Splash" **"Let's Go" **"You'd Make a Great Splashini" *Genre: Balalaika orchestra *Catchphrase: "The Sextuple Somersault Splash!" *Snack: Tuna fish sandwiches at Uniqua's house *Absent:Tasha and Austin *DVD: Christmas With The Backyardigans The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon In this sequel to Tale of the Mighty Knights ''(also known as The Backyardigans' series finale), Tasha the Flighty Fairy and Austin the Grabbing Goblin are off to a tea party at King Pablo's castle, along with his knights Uniqua and Tyrone. Unfortunately, the castle is attacked by a mean-spirited red dragon which captures the knights and king when they try to tame it by grabbing the dragon's tail and counting to ten. Now it's up to Tasha and Austin to rescue them from the dragon's cave, with the help of Dragon. Can they free the king and his knights, and maybe make the not-so-nice dragon nice, too? *Songs: **"A Wonderful Day for Tea" **"We're Not Knights" **"We're Stuck in a Cave" **"Mini-Muffins (For Major Heroes)" *Genre: 1930s Broadway *Catchphrase: "Mini-muffin?" "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" *Note: In this episode Austin is his normal color, in "Tale of the Mighty Knights" he was green. *Snack: Tea party at Tyrone's house *DVD: ''We Arrrr Pirates! Category:2004 debuts Category:2010 endings Category:The Backyardigans Category:Nick Jr. shows